


Courtship of a Vampire

by CoffeeVale, Finnishy, Saltissalty



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Romance, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Gore, Character Turned Into Vampire, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeVale/pseuds/CoffeeVale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnishy/pseuds/Finnishy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltissalty/pseuds/Saltissalty
Summary: Parker-- a well-known vampire hunter-- finds himself in a small, secluded, town called Ashborn with one mission; find and terminate the listed vampire. One after another, odd problems arise for the young hunter, all while processing the loss of his long-time friend. He eventually ends up in the hands of a red-eyed seductive stranger.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun collab fic-ship between my friend's and I's OC's :)
> 
> Apollo belongs to CoffeeVale  
> Lazarus belongs to Saltissalty  
> Parker belongs to Finnishy
> 
> Make sure to look at the tags before reading!

The wind sang as their feet sunk into the open plains of snow, the moonlight dancing between the trees as it scattered on the tundra below, sparkling and pale. Their bags rattled behind them as they walked, the wind nipping at their body as they trudged through the crystal laced clearing. The cliff beside them howled, haunted by the ghosts of the lost, killed ruthlessly on their travels to the town. 

They were both hunters, young men who had set off on a journey-- a mission, for the greater good. Leading the way was Apollo, standing 5 feet and 9 inches tall, wearing multiple layers of windbreakers and fur laced jackets accompanied by a fluttering, brown scarf. His body was slender, but muscular, his arms toned with strength and muscle. His hair was a dark brown, curly and frosted by the cold, moist, air. Bright blue eyes danced across the paper in his pale slender hands, the page fluctuating with each brush of the wind. Behind him, was Parker, a longtime companion and loyal work-partner. He was shorter, around 5 feet and 5 inches tall, and more lithe-- more feminine. Light freckles dappled his pale face, a small scar dug on his right cheek. He wore several layers of thin clothes for warmth, his black cloak wavering behind him along the wind.

Parker followed quietly behind his friend, the cool tender wind brushing loudly against his face and curling his hair. Apollo led the way through the icy wasteland, his feet letting out a sick crunching sound as the thin layer of ice below him broke with every movement. Tilting the wrinkled paper to the side, his pale blue eyes scanning every inch as he squinted at the small markings. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Parker's voice split from behind, his light echo being deafened by the whipping and howling of the wind around them. Apollo glanced back from the map that flapped and trembled beneath his hands, his chocolate hair being brushed over his icy gaze. "Course' I do." He replied with his world-winning smirk. "See here, we're up in these cliffs... Somewhere." He pointed to the paper before it flipped over, folding in on itself. "Yeah, I gathered," Parker replied, not daring to look to the side where the ground faded to darkness. He stayed far to the left, as far away from the ledge as possible, averting his attention by watching the snow sparkle below his frost ridden boots. "Why? You scared Parker?" Apollo grinned, spinning around as he began walking backward, not watching where he was stepping. "I would never take you for the scared type." He joked, before looking down at his hand, his heart dropped to his stomach as he realized that their beloved directions we're gone. A loud curse split the air as Apollo bolted down the hill, half sliding, half falling as he ran to catch the paper that was fluttering on the howling wind. Parker's eyes turned from mild worry to panic, wide as he felt fear grow in his throat. "Shit" he mumbled, sprinting to follow Apollo back down the hill. The paper fluttered in the wind as they stumbled down the hill, tumbling and half falling as they made their way down all of the ground they had covered the previous night. Suddenly Apollo’s legs fell out from under him, he trembled, his head flipping over his legs as he somersaults down the snowy drifts, snow invading every crevice in his outfit as he slowly comes to a halt-- Parker's fearful calls only a quiet whisper as he lifted his frostbitten face, the paper crumpled in his hand. Despite having tumbled down the cliff he was happy to have the paper back, even with it crumbled and probably unreadable. Though his relief soon turned into fear as a loud crack was heard by his side, loud and crumbling, a broken stick. Loud huffing following as the creature leaped for him, claws outstretched and fangs with a cursed edge.

He screamed, silence following. 


	2. Mourning Cold

The wind whipped around him as he struggled, punching and kicking, he attacked with all the strength he could muster from his frostbitten, shaking hands. His heart beat rapidly as adrenaline thrummed through his veins, his attacker pushing him further down into the snow. A harsh pain abruptly pierced his neck before it was suddenly ripped away, causing an even larger gash then he already had. Parker stood above, panting in uneven breaths. His brown eyes were narrowed with a mix of fear and anger, a knife being held in his hand-- firm and shaking from the rush. In front of him wobbled a pale creature-- a vampire. He was tall and slender, eyes sunken and crazed, his hands pressed firmly up against his new stab wound. Parker stood defensively in front of Apollo, his heart racing violently as he gripped the handle of his blade. The opposing man in front of him flexed a hand into a balled up fist, the vampire letting out a fierce hiss-- blood being spat into the pure white snow. This one was long gone, ferals are what they call them. All sanity and humanity were drained from his dark eyes, visibly acting only on instinct-- craving for the fresh warm blood of humans. Parker wouldn’t allow him a single drop more, the brunette taking a step forward. “Leave now!” He barked, holding his knife in front of him in clear warning. The bloodsucker did no such thing, unsurprisingly-- instead letting out another hiss. Parker’s gut flipped at the fact he was going to have to fight this thing with only a small knife. Luckily this one seemed weaker, feeble, and starved. There was a small chance, a chance he was being forced to take. The hairs on his neck stood up in alarm as the vampire began to move quickly.

Snow flew in the air as the creature charged forward viciously, fangs bared fiercely in anticipation. Parker held his ground, afraid if he dodged, the attacker might go straight for Apollo again. Adrenaline continued to pump wildly into his veins as he braced himself for impact, his heart riverbrating with every step the feral took. At the last moment, the creature extended his arms in an attempt to grasp the hunter, Parker immediately ducking and twisting his knife upwards. A pained screech was let out as the blade was wedged into the vampire’s gut, the brunette pushing upward with what little strength he had. Within a few moments, the feral was down on the ground, the snow around him decorated with a deep dark red. Before he could get back up to his feet, Parker quickly jumped on top, pulling the knife out and pushing down on the rabid man. Long claws struck out in retaliation, giving Parker a deep stinging mark on his left shoulder. He ignored the pain that flourished, instead he struck his dagger forward before being halted. The knife was held above the attacker’s head, his boney arms preventing Parker from ending it all. The hunter continued to push down, his strength rapidly fleeting from his body. The eyes below were cold and emotionless, empty of fear or anger. Parker then adjusted his posture, now using his full body weight to push down into the skull below. The man then went limp below him as he fully pierced through both skin and bone, Parker falling to the side to catch his breath. Blood stained his clothes as he lay in the red snow, the hunter panting as he told himself it was over, they were safe.

  
  


Apollo couldn’t even tell what had happened. The fight was so fast, so brisk in his view, he found a searing pain in his neck before he could even hope to survive. It felt like his very life was being drained, though it was just his blood he was losing. Huge, vital, amounts of blood. He couldn’t make out the vampire’s face, his vision blurry from pain as he rolled over to his side. Letting out a groan he pressed his hand to his neck, hot blood pooling onto his frostbitten skin, it felt nice to feel warmth, yes. But not in this way. His lungs were suffering as he gazed at Parker with surprised eyes, he had seen the younger hunter do a lot but never take something so dangerous head on in fist to fist combat. “Thanks,” Apollo gasped, another wave of pain shooting through his neck as he shook, trying to suppress it as much as he could. Parker sat up to his arms, still out of breath with a pained look. His eyes raked over Apollo, realizing his condition.

“Shit— You’re hurt.” Parker commented in a worried tone between shuddering breaths, his lungs screaming at him for exerting himself. 

“Guess so.” Apollo joked, his hand red from the blood spurting from his neck, staining his skin. It was, in fact, very irritating when your blood acted like it wasn’t supposed to be  _ inside _ your body. Parker didn’t find the joke too funny.

“Goddamnit… Stay down. I’ll get some bandages out and set up camp for the night.” He ordered, clearly trying to keep his calm. Sweat beaded across Apollo’s forehead, a wave of nausea flushing over the man. The urge to throw up came and passed as he tried to steady his world. He nodded, barely feeling alive anymore. It was, maybe, one of the worst things about vampires. When they drained you, no matter how small the amount, you felt like absolute death. In this case, Apollo was probably going to meet death this time. It felt like he was both on fire and freezing, his skin being overly sensitive to the temperature. The contact of his clothes brushing up against his skin  _ burned _ , unlike anything he has ever felt. The whining wind was the only thing that filled the two mens’ ears, a grim fact glooming over them. Apollo would either die of blood loss, or become a vampire. Either way he’d die here, in this horrible cold, before they had even made it to an inn to get warm. And maybe drunk. Parker lifted his head as he dug through his bags, adrenaline still pumping, making him shake. 

"You okay, Parker?" Apollo asked, his voice just a whisper at this point as he shifted, wincing as he instantly regretted the movement. 

"Don't speak.. or move." Parker perked with a wince. "Just lay back, I'll help the best I can." He mumbled earnestly, kinda flustered that suddenly the life of his partner was in his hands. A moment of silence passed as the snow glittered around them, the body of the rabid creature laying just a few yards away. "That's something I should be asking you." Parker huffed, giving Apollo a nervous smile as he scooted closer to the injury. "Move your hand please." He asked, too scared to move it himself in case it hurt the man. Apollo was just frozen, his eyes focusing on something that wasn't there. Parker sat back a bit, his hand hovering over Apollo's, he would lose more blood if he kept postponing the wrapping process. Silence passed as Parker waited for him to focus back on the task at hand, reaching up to nervously touch his pulse a few times. Before he could bring it down he was suddenly jerked closer, fingers wrapping around his wrist, warm blood smearing across his arm. Apollo looked terrified, yet calm in a way as he brought Parker's hand to his cheek, resting it on his palm for a second. As soon as it happened he was released, left blinking a bit awkwardly. He jerked his hand back, a bit scared of the blood dripping from not only his own fingers but his friend's. His eyes flickered to his sickly friend, guilt churning in his chest. How could he have let this happen? The small silence was broken with the raspy voice of Apollo, no longer filled with the sunlight that always seemed to shine through both his voice and eyes.

"I'm gonna die Parker." He mumbled, his face already turning a pale blue as he focused on something behind Parker. "Please-" Apollo was suddenly cut off by the confident ring of Parker's voice. Of course he wasn't confident, in reality he was screaming inside, wanting to just get It over with. "You'll be fine." Parker said, his voice a bit harsh as he reached forward, being stopped again. He knew the look Apollo was giving him, he knew what he was about to ask of him.

"You have to kill me Parker. You know what happens when you rip the fangs out of a victim's neck. And you know damn well i don't want to become one of those bloodthirsty beasts." Though he was palling, weak and tired his eyes showed a fire, one that Parker wasn't willing to challenge. He sat back, his arm being released as he brought the bandages to his lap. "Do it. I know you can Parker." He growled, an angry spark in his voice. An overwhelming rush of conflicting feelings washed over Parker as he eyes his suffering friend, his heart sinking in his chest. He knew he couldn't do anything to him, there had to be another way—  _ something, anything _ . A morbid thought but a hopeful comfort as he slowly shuffled back to his bags, stuffing the bandages in with a bit hesitance before turning to his friend, taking a deep breath. "You know damn well I can't kill you. We've known each other for a long-ass time and that's something I will-not fucking do." He said, nervously shaking as he stood his ground. Apollo just stares at him, his eyes showing the hidden anger that he knew he couldn't convince him. He looked the brunette straight in the eyes, giving him a pleading look. “Parker--please..” he asked helplessly, visibly shivering. It hurt his heart to hear him speak with such a broken look, Parker’s gut twisting up in a knot at the sight. He didn’t want their last moments together to be spent arguing. He knew deep down what he had to do— what he could only bring himself to do.

Parker drew a shaky breath, standing up and clenching his trembling fists. “At least sleep first.” He pleaded. “I can’t look you in the eye when I…”

“Kill me.” Apollo finished his sentence for Parker, steeling his face. “Fine. But you  _ have _ to kill me. I can’t become a  _ vampire _ .” He spat the word like he had taken a bite of rotten food. 

“Fine,” Parker lied, his face saddening. Apollo shifted, finding it at least a slightly more comfortable position to die in. Parker began to set up camp, the brunette getting out the necessities for a fire and bedding. It was pretty easy for Apollo to fall asleep, being delirious from pain and blood loss. His vision quickly drifted to a black, breath slowing as he floated into the land of the dreamless.


	3. Frosted Fear

The songs of night filled his ears as he lifted his head, his eyelids peeling back from his eyes as he gazed up at the sky, pale and grey, having not slept the whole night. The air was dead silent as he scooted up in his sleeping bag, having laid down a few yards away from Apollo. Was he dead? Or just sleeping? The thought crossed his mind as he stood, shaking the thin layer of snow off of him as he took a deep breath before slowly making his way to his friend. Reaching down he hesitantly grabbed his friend under the arms, pulling them along through the snow. If they weren't dead they were definitely deep in sleep. He found it surprisingly easy to move a half-dead sleeping person without waking them up. Parker hated what he was doing, but the other options were so much worse. Clenching his teeth he hauled him the last few yards, shedding a layer of jacket to protect his face from the nipping cold. He doubled back to retrieve Apollo’s items, putting both blankets over the man. He began to set his own rations next to Apollo, before remembering he had a different diet now. Gloom set over his mood at the reality of what he was doing. He watched Apollo for a good few moments, relieved to see the weak rise and fall of his chest. Apollo didn’t die from the blood loss, he’d wake up, safely tucked next to a hollowed tree, a vampire, but alive. His mind raced as guilt sat heavily in his chest, dark thoughts intruding his mind. 

Glancing back one last time, tears threatening to spill over his ice glazed cheeks.    
_ I’m sorry. _

He took his first big leap to life without his friend, his heart being squeezed with pain. Parker continued to trudge through the snow, hoping he’d find Ashborn soon enough, and quickly get his job done. The snow felt even more unforgiving as the first light of the sun peeked over the horizon, splashes of red and gold as he paused, taking a deep breath of the air and wiping his face of any tears that had managed to slip out. Hopefully he would find the vampire he was sent here to kill. Perhaps he already killed the one, maybe he was already done. He sighed, knowing he had to investigate nevertheless. Squaring his jaw and wrapping his arms around himself, Parker set off into the cold winter night, now alone.

\-----------------------------------------------

The sun peeked over the horizon, signaling a new day, he had finally made it. His clothes were still bloody and stuffed with snow, pelts, and much more to keep him warm. Though despite this he was still shivering as he cleared the last hill, the city in a tiny little outcropping of land, surrounded by the towering mountains and trees that… both of them had to go through. He clutched his arm with his hand, a spike of guilt slipping into his mind as images of Apollo flickered back, haunting him for hours. Parker had found that the old town held out surprisingly well compared to the barren forest he had just come from. The streets were clear, and snow didn’t cover  _ everything _ . It was even almost a little bit warm looking. He had slept under a tree last night, cold, frostbitten and missing the warmth and comfort of having his friend next to him, ready to defend the two of them at any turn. He missed the gold that was shown through the man, didn’t matter if he was dying, he was smiling. Or at least making jokes in his mind. Parker chuckled under his breath, a sad tainted memory of the two getting into a snowball fight miles before he began documenting their hike. But now he was standing in the city square, his hands freezing cold, his nose frostbitten and his childhood best friend gone, waiting for some place that had a warm fire to open up. He needed something to do, something to keep his mind off of Apollo, and what he had done. The guilt of the situation was overwhelming to him, anxiety clawing ruthlessly at his chest. The town square was overall empty, only a few people hurriedly making their way to the next shelter. He couldn’t shake the feeling of somebody watching him as he paced back and forth, hopelessly trying to fight the cold. 

The hunter, in fact, was being watched. Closely. Eyes of red watched him as the man paced back and forth, his clothing-wear announcing who he was, and what he was here to do. At least, to those who knew. Humans might look at him as a lost hunter, or maybe a strangely well armed man. Normally, Lazarus would’ve just killed him as he slept, alone, and isolated from any help. But, scouts had informed this observer of the fact that a rabid vampire had taken claim of the western woods. A creature such as that was aggressively territorial, trying to claw out the throat of anything that came nearby. This man would’ve had to fend off this creature to make it here. And he had done that. Without a bloody scratch on his body. There were mild stains on his clothes, but it was obviously not his own. Of course, as only natural for Lazarus, the man’s looks might have charmed the fickle vampire. He claimed it as giving the noble hunter a fair chance after surviving one of the rabid, but everybody knew the vampire’s true intent. It was a cycle Lazarus had lived in. Seduce somebody, take them home, drop them, then repeat. He glanced at the woman standing next to him, Anne Lavender. She dressed and lived as a poor woman. “You know what to do. Bring me his name, so on. Other formalities and such.” He sighed, waving his magnificently gloved hand at Anne, who wrinkled her face in a teasing manner. 

“Your standards have fallen so low, as to choose a hunter this time?” Anne joked, knowing the lord would not be swayed.

“Hmm, perhaps they have always been this low.” He said, not taking another second to look at her. Anne was a dear friend of his, that much was true, but Lazarus rarely paid attention to anything other than his next victim, whomever would fall to his wiles. 

Lazarus listened to the nearly imperceptible noise of Anne’s movement, watching her inch into his view. Perhaps he’d throw a party tonight.

——

Parker fell to the ground with a ‘ _ whumph! _ ’ as he was bowled over by a woman. “What the!-” he yelped indignantly, a number of items in his pockets scattering across the stone plaza with the noise of ice carrying them further away from his grasp. One of the items was his travel notebook, filled with the hardships and stuipd little moments of Apollo’s and Parker’s travels. Parker bolted up, scuttling and slipping towards the tiny book as fast as he could, his spike-tipped boots doing near nothing for him as he baby crawled after the book.

“Oh, dear, I’m so sorry!” The woman chuckled, reaching a hand out to help Parker up as she gracefully slid towards the man.

He took her hand hesitantly. Something about the woman’s striking blue eyes rubbed him the wrong way. They didn’t look like her own eyes, compared to her youthful face and patchy clothes. She, overall, looked like a simple commonwoman. But her eyes hinted at some royal lineage, as if she was a very old soul. “It’s fine.” He said carefully, snatching the notebook and stuffing it’s leather frame into his pocket once more, not daring to open it in fear of the heart wrenching memories coming back to taunt him. Still debating if he really had to write about the… incident that happened with the older hunter, his mentor in some fashion. 

“I’m Anne, you are...?” She asked, kneeling down to help Parker pick up his other scattered tools. 

“...Parker.”

“Well, Parker, you seem a bit—” She glanced at his stained outfit. “Cold. Can I invite you to my home? Get you nice and cleaned up, you look like you can use some fire too.” She gently smiled at him as they both stood up, brushing off her dress and adjusting the basket held by her elbow, her feeble hands clasping together with an award winning smile, bringing his mind back to Apollo. Apollo and him had even met in a fashion, slamming into each other as they collected their supplies, both groaning at the idea of having to go on a team mission with a multitude of other people. Maybe she wasn’t so bad after all but he knew one thing for sure.

Parker did not like this woman, an unnatural air hung around her, and Parker started to suspect she might be the vampire in Ashborn. However, he wouldn’t let his paranoia get the better of him. “Yes, please.” He sighed, the exhaustion returning to him again, fogging his mind in an unnatural way. He followed the woman down the street, bringing him inside to a nice, small, cottage.

Anne was actually a very nice person. She lived right outside the barren fields they stood in. Small purple flowers poked through the fields around her house despite the snow littering the area. Coneflower, he assumed by the vibrancy of the petals. When they got inside, she had offered Parker her couch to sleep on and even a small meal to eat. A small, strange smelling meal but a meal nonetheless. The fire, warm pillows, and thick blankets felt like a blessing after last night. They talked for a few hours, Anne being much more forward with her life. Apparently she had lived alone for a few years now, her husband having died defending the town, and her son having grown up and moved out. Parker shared what little information he felt safe to, under the barrage of Anne’s questions. ‘What’s your last name? Have you even got one? What were you doing out in the cold like that? Are you well? Should I take you to Mr. Valentine’s clinic?’ It seemed like the woman could talk forever, without even stopping for a breath. Tiredly, Parker would answer. ‘Yes, it’s Keys. I got lost. I’m fine, no, thank you.’ Each time he answered a question, Anne would have another thousand things to chatter on about. 

Finally, she sighed and looked out the window. “I suppose I need to head out now. Do you need anything? Will you be okay until I come back?” She asked, her hands gently resting on her bag as she peeked open the door to her cottage, the whispering air invading every inch of parker once more. He felt as though he was being examined by it. 

“Yes, I’ll be fine.” He sighed, just wanting the lady to leave him alone for a few seconds at least.

She scrunched her face a bit, piercing blue eyes examining him again. “I suppose you will be.” She said at last, walking out into the chilly day.

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------

Parker had fallen asleep before he even realized, weary from forcing himself to stay alert all day and night. Anne might have come off as absolutely dangerous, and even then he’d still have fallen asleep. His napping was restless, haunted by night’s happenings. Images swam through his mind, like fish through water. _Vampire, Apollo, Fight, Blood, Vampire, Fight, Apollo, Blood, Guilt, Vampire, Blood._ _Guilt. Guilt. Guilt._ **It was all his fault.** They burned into his mind as he clutched his fists, half asleep and half awake, snickering at him and his failures. 

At last, Parker woke up. Being awake was probably equally as terrible as the dream he had had. The first thing he saw were the bared fangs of a vampire, only two inches from his face. Glistening and bright. Despite his grogginess, his mind managed to recognize the threat. 

_ DangerDangerDanger— _ His head screamed. Instinctively, he brought his hand to the knife around his belt. Again both fear and adrenaline thrummed through his body as he scrambled up from the couch. The blankets and jackets flying as he threw them over the vampire’s face, hoping to disorient them for a moment. She dodged back at his burst of movement, the woman letting out a surprised noise. He lashed out at her with his blade, fueled with his sudden hate of the creatures. A pained hiss escaping Anne as she stumbled back, holding her hands over the new gash across her mouth. Parker’s mind burned with sounds of Apollo, fighting and screaming for his life as Parker ran as fast as he could, mindlessly watching as his friend was ripped to slivers by the monster. She began to flee, sprinting toward the entrance, blood dripping and pooling on the ground below. She burst out of the door with a glance back at him, the bloodsucker running into the abyss of the night, her eyes glistening with the color of ice. Instinctually, Parker chased after her, dagger held tightly in hand. He couldn’t let them escape, he couldn’t let it hurt anyone. The streets were uncomfortably quiet, as if nobody was home, as if it were abandoned. Wind rushed by his ears as he chased the woman who fled through the frozen streets, into a more isolated part of town. His lungs were screaming at him to stop but his brain told him otherwise. The snow and ice crunched below him with each step, caution reminding him to be careful and not slip. She fled down the street toward a massive manor, the woman weaving through the various lawn’s decorations. Everything was covered in snow, the flakes landing softly on his hair and shoulders. Light leaked through the windows, casting a warm glimmer over the sheet of white covering the vast yard. He didn’t think about whether it was the smart thing to follow all the way or not, but continued to pursue the beast. Into the large doors she went, and up the stairs he followed. 

Parker burst through the doors, halting immediately in the archway to find it was contrastingly warm inside, the large room packed with a towns-worth of people. They elegantly danced with each other, circling around and courting their partners romantically— not even noticing his ragged presence. All were transfixed on eachother, in a trance of love— Parker blinking in utter confusion at the scene before him. Snapping out of it, he remembered what he was doing here, the hunter scanning the crowd for the culprit. He recognized Anne near the middle of the room, the vampire squeezing between a couple in a hurried manner. Music echoed through the dance-room as he took off, squeezing by the guests and saying “Excuse me,” and “Pardon me.” every time he bumped into someone. 

People of every form mixed together, the space between couples getting even tighter- as if the world was just _ trying _ to make his life harder. Those in the most lavish of dresses danced around next to those in old, raggedy shirts- the joy beaming brightly on their faces. Before he could even make it halfway across the ballroom, he was suddenly jerked into someone’s arms, like a mouse snatched up by the owl. “What in the—!?” He said involuntarily, surprise coating his light, angered voice. He looked at the man that had swept him up as the strange slender fingers pressed into Parker’s spine. The first thing that struck him about this stranger were his shadowed eyes. They were a deep crimson red, that looked aged and tired— as if they had seen things nobody should have to. Many vampire hunters had those eyes, but so rarely did Parker see a normal human with that deep sadness in them. Such a deep darkness, one that Parker recognized and understood. The man was deathly pale, his face thin and slender with red velvet hair slicked back. The worst of it was how tall he was, standing around 6ft tall, Parker only being 5,5.

“ _ Mr. Keys _ , it is… awfully rude of you to burst into my home, uninvited, weilding a knife as if you intend to kill some poor soul, and do not even stop to greet the head of this home.” The man chastised, a sharp edge to his calm voice. Parker flinched at the sharp edge to the way this handsome stranger spoke, like he was too kind to scold Parker— as if he were a child. All thoughts of Anne and his case flew out of his mind as his throat dried up, his eyes glued onto the stranger- as if he were stuck in a trance.  _ Who the hell was this?  _

He was uncomfortably aware of how close they were, the man’s fingers carefully wrapping around his hand. It was then he noticed the soft black gloves he was wearing. His eyes flickered to his outfit, blinking at the bright red suit that had embroidered flowers along the chest area. A wavy cravat was tucked in the blazer, puffing out to give him a noble, intimidating look. The brunette's heart fluttered lightly.

There were a lot of things Parker might have said, if this stranger didn’t just say his name spot on. “How-”

“Did I know your name?” He smirked in a devilish way, his crimson eyes glinting in a witty manner. “I’m the doctor here, my patients like to talk.” He replied simply with a smooth voice.

Parker remembered that Anne mentioned a doctor Valentine lived in town. Parker didn’t expect the local doctor to look like  _ this _ . “Apologies, Doctor Valentine.” He said quietly, hardly aware that they were dancing. He then remembered that he couldn’t dance, wondering  _ how the hell _ he wasn't trampling all over the doctor’s feet.

The red-head chuckled gently, the sound being warm to his ears. “Just call me Lazarus.” He insisted. Parker then felt himself lean backwards, Lazarus’s hand holding him up as he towered over the hunter- a small part of the dance. He felt his neck and face heat up as the other man’s face edged closer to his. He could smell the man’s aroma, he smelt faintly of hearth and plants, an unexpected smell for his demeanor. However, within moments he was back up, continuing the dance at an even level. He opened his mouth to speak, to protest, to say anything, but nothing came out.  _ He had to go. _ Anne was probably hiding somewhere, or still on the run, if he left now he could probably—

His world spun as his arm was lifted up in the air, Parker subconsciously spinning softly to the music— Lazarus guiding his movements. The doctor began to hum along to the song elegantly, his voice reverberating from his broad chest. The taller man’s stunning eyes were pinned on him, an expression of interest painted on his pale face. Parker was unsettled by the scrutiny, his face remaining warm under the lights. _ Say something. _ He snapped at himself internally.

Lazarus tilted his head with a faint smile at the corners of his mouth, seeming a bit amused at his reaction. 

Finally, he got his voice to work, though it was quiet. “I appreciate the dance, but I have some important business to attend to.” He claimed, trying to halt their movements. However the doctor continued to move, forcefully moving Parker along with him. “I’m afraid I won’t let you be going anywhere, at least until the end of this song. It would be rude of you to leave so early, now wouldn’t it?”

The brunette felt a tinge of frustration grip at the back of his mind, but he could understand where the man was coming from. He did let himself in uninvited, afterall.  _ With a knife. _ If only he could explain why, warn him of the danger that lurked in his tower of a manor. 

Lazarus spoke over Parker’s silence, wanting to continue conversing. “Might I ask what you are doing in Ashborn, Mr. Keys?”

Parker gave him a small frown, hoping to get the hint that he was done dancing and talking. Hoping Anne wasn’t too far away.

“My name is Parker—” He tried correcting.

“Is the answer of private matters,  _ Mr. Keys _ ?” Lazarus cut him off, cheekily emphasizing his name.

“No..” He shifted with narrowed eyes, feeling Lazarus pull him in a little closer. “I’m just passing through. I hunt game.” Parker provided the cover story he had been assigned. 

“Quite interesting... Do you intend to stay here long?” 

_ Only until I catch Anne. _

“Depends, this weather’s dangerous to travel in.” He replied.

“You’ll be staying until spring then, I’m afraid.” Lazarus commented, not looking sympathetic at all. Parker gritted his teeth subconsciously. That was probably the  _ one _ thing he really didn't want to hear. 

“Is it really such a misfortune to be staying here?” He asked with a small head tilt.  _ Yes. _ His memories flashed before him of his experience in town so far— The feral, Apollo, Anne… It only made him question what else life had in store for him. Parker didn’t respond, his eyes falling to the floor momentarily.

“If you have nowhere to stay, I’d be happy to have something arranged for you.” Lazarus offered, spinning the brunette again. Parker’s attention snapped back to the man guiding him, wearing a surprised look. The hunter was quick to respond, his eyebrows drawing back to express a kinder look. “No— that’s alright. I’ll figure out something, I appreciate the offer though.” He replied in his polite voice.  _ Last time he spent the night at someone’s house he almost got his blood sucked away. _

"At least let me offer my hospitality until then. I will not let you have to sleep in the cold under my conscience". He replied with a steely look on his face, as if it weren’t a debate. “Uh—” Parker’s mind raced for a response, the brunette steadying his voice as he spoke. “How about I think about it?” He replied, hoping the topic would be dropped. The hands gripped him tighter, the warmth seeping through his clothes as he was scooted forward even closer. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck in surprise, his heart violently thumping against his chest as the doctor gave him a  _ look _ . Instead of speaking however, Parker let out a surprised yelp, being lifted up in the air with one, swift movement. In the corner of his eye he saw other couples being lifted up into the air, Parker’s eyes flickering down before being set back down and twirled.

“I would like to speak my mind about you.” Lazarus claimed, his low voice sending chills down the hunter’s spine. Parker slowly nodded, a bad feeling knotting up in his chest at the words. “You are quite fascinating.” Is how he started speaking his mind. Parker’s mind went blank, the brunette blinking in bewilderment.

“You appear out of nowhere,  _ insult _ me, and yet…” He hesitated. “I cannot seem to hate you.” He said, his voice deep and smooth, each word hitting Parker straight in the gut. The hunter was stunned, not even noticing they had halted their movements, his soft brown eyes wide in astonishment. 

“You are, ah, somebody I find myself weakened to.” He admitted, blood red eyes studying the hunter for a reaction.

This couldn’t possibly be real, It could only be a figment of his imagination.   
The whole thing, the whole trip. He was back at home with Apollo, sitting back by the fireplace tossing jokes at each other.   
  
The gloved hand moving up his side told him otherwise, that this was very much real, and that he was very much being  _ flirted _ with.

Parker didn’t even notice how hot his face became, the thick blush darkening around his freckles and scar. His thoughts raced wildly as his breathing picked up, the brunette freezing in place as his chin was pinched lightly between the dark gloved fingers. The pale face leaned down towards him, their bodies inches apart.  _ “I’d like to get to know you better, Parker.” _ He said slowly in a whisper, his warm breath brushing across his soft skin. A small peck was given on his mouth, surprise taking over Parker’s body as the soft lips pressed against his own. Within seconds it was gone, the brunette acting purely on instinct, breaking out of the man’s hold to flee. He twisted around, ducking around the guests to look for an exit. 

Lazarus watched as the hunter broke into a sprint, weaving through the crowd toward the gardens. The warmth of the brunette’s lips was still on his own, the man straightening himself with an amused expression.

“You devil, you’ve chased him off.” A familiar voice sounded besides him. He didn’t turn as Anne sighed by his side, the woman looking up at him with an entertained look.

“I suppose I have,” Lazarus said. Deep inside his chest, just maybe, he felt his heart beat a bit faster.

Parker hadn’t realized they had moved so much from their original spot. His mind raced as his eyes analyzed the area, running to find what looked like the back doors. He pushed his way out into the cold frozen air, the stars above lighting up the void of a sky. He didn’t stop until he was deep inside the icy garden, snow coating his shoes and pants. He allowed himself a breather, sliding down against a naked tree onto the cold ground. He began to process what had happened, confusion racking his brain as he played the memory over and over again. His first thought was,  _ why him?? _

A lot of thoughts went through Parker’s head as he sat under the sleeping tree, it’s carefully grown branches twisting and reaching out above his head. Staring at the starry sky, Parker was able to organize a few of his thoughts. Lazarus? Interested in him. The vampire? Probably Anne. How long would he be here? A while, probably. Apollo… Was dead. Well, not dead. Just a vampire. Like that was any better. 

Dark thoughts then began to cloud in his brain, a storm of mixed feelings conflicting his mood. He looked to his side, as if he expected Apollo to be there, smiling with his usual bright, sunshine filled eyes. But there was nothing there, only the dark and the freezing cold biting at his skin.

He pulled his knees up to his chest as his mind raced quickly, tears threatening to escape his eyes once more. 

_ If he had just been faster… _ He choked down a vulnerable noise, the guilt and grief hitting him as everything came back up at once. Pain welled up in his chest as he made heaving breaths, his vision blurred as his eyes stung. 

_ He killed Apollo. _


End file.
